powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
No "Eye" in Team
No "Eye" in Team is the second episode of Power Rangers Olympian Force. Synopsis Though the Rangers won their first battle, they still need to learn to work together. Hades sends down Argus to take advantage of this weakness. Plot The team meets for lunch the day after the events of the previous episode. Jay is very excited to have the opportunity to be like his childhood heroes, but, as the others point out, he is distracted by it. The Rangers meet up after school at the Temple and begin training with their personal weapons with Hermes giving each Ranger pointers on their selected weapon. After a short break, Hermes summons Automatons, robotic opponents designed by Hephaestus, to test the Rangers. Unfortunately, they get in each other's way and cause a chain reaction that injures Jay. Hermes suggests a change of scenery and uses the Doors of Janus to take the Rangers to the park. There he has Nate and Victor and then Valerie and Mera attempt the three legged race. The results are not what he is looking for, as they go face first into the ground. In the Underworld, Hades spots the Rangers in his magic fire and summons Argus, a monster with a hundred eyes, to take them down before they can become real threats. Persephone again pleas for Hades to stop his assault, but to no avail. The pairs reach the goal a little worse for wear, but are then instructed to go back to where they started. Jay helps the pairs keep a rhythm and they react the goal much quicker. As they celebrate, Argus and some Spartoi appear and attack the Rangers. Hermes flees back to the Temple as the Rangers make short work of the Spartoi. They confront Argus and morph before doing their roll call. The Rangers summon their weapons and charge, but it starts to be a repeat of the practice battle against the Automations. Jay steps up and takes command, ordering the Rangers in a series of attacks that cracks Argus' armor. The Rangers form the Olympian Crossbow and destroy Argus. Argus is reformed through Hades' magic and grows. Jay asks Hermes for help. In response, Hermes sends the Zords for the first time. The Rangers leap into their Zords and attempt to attack, but their attempts are futile. Jay orders the Rangers to form the Olympian Megazord: Warrior Mode. They fight off Argus before finishing the battle with the Lightning Javelin attack. The Rangers celebrate. Back in the Temple, the Rangers split up into different activities, and Jay and Valerie talk about how he took charge, with Valerie saying the team is stronger because he understood and befriended every member of the team. Hermes explains that together, the team is much more powerful than they are apart. In the Underworld, Hades throws a tantrum as Persephone silently wishes the Rangers luck in the battles ahead... Major Events * The Olympian Megazord: Warrior Mode is formed for the first time Characters Rangers Allies * Hermes Villains *Hades **Argus ***Spartoi Trivia * The gap between this episode and the previous one being published is the shortest at 4 days between the two. * This episode was being written at the same time as Power of the Pantheon Category:Power Rangers Olympian Force (Spidey-Cents version) Category:Spidey-Cents1